Well, that's one good way to wake someone up!
by acafuckmylife
Summary: A short. Synopsis: Beca is a heavy sleeper, impossible to wake up. Every day she sleeps in until at least noon. Chloe tries everything in her power to wake her up earlier, nothing seems to work. Eventually Chloe takes Beca's weakness and uses it against her in hopes of finally getting her up nice and early.


It was 11:30am, and Beca was still fast asleep not showing signs of waking up anytime soon. Chloe had been up since 9am, waiting for her girlfriend to wake up so they could start their day. She knew Beca was never a morning person, but getting the brunette to wake up before noon was impossible to say the least. Regardless Chloe had an idea, she was going to make it her personal duty to try and find a way to get the brunette up earlier and actually enjoy being up as opposed to her usual self, when she gets up and it takes her 30 minutes just to start the day. Each day Chloe had a different way planned out of attempting to get her girlfriend out of bed and ready to enjoy the day.

Day 1:

Chloe woke up her usual time, 9am. She went to the kitchen and got to work on her first attempt. She was planning on making all of the DJ's favourite breakfast foods in hopes that she would smell it and come rushing to the kitchen.

45 minutes had passed and Chloe was finally done. Sitting on the kitchen table were: Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Chloe looked at her work and smiled contently to herself, quickly realizing that Beca had still made no attempt of getting up, she frowned and quickly made a plate. She walked into the room and held the plate right in front of Beca's nose, still no movement on her end the red head poked at the smaller girl's side. The DJ shuffled a little in her sleep, but nothing more than that happened. The poke quickly escalated into a tap, still not waking up Chloe resorted to lightly punching the DJ until she heard a soft moan.

"Stop," the brunette softly said, still asleep.

"Beca wake up." Chloe continued jabbing at her side. Beca still made no attempt at waking up. "How is it possible for someone to be this heavy of a sleeper?" Chloe said now smacking the girl.

"Ouch." Beca mumbled, still asleep.

"Okay now I know you're faking it, I'm literally slapping you for fuck sakes!" Chloe moaned in frustration. Eventually, she gave up and left the plate of food beside their bed, on their night stand. Chloe decided she was going to have a shower and get herself ready to start the day.

By the time Chloe was done showering and getting ready it was 11am and Beca was still sleeping, plate of food untouched. Chloe rolled her eyes at the DJ and went into the living room to watch TV until she woke up. 12:30pm a half asleep Beca came shuffling out of their bedroom.

"Morning," She yawned.

"I think you mean good afternoon." Chloe scoffed.

"Did I do something?" Beca frowned. "Because I was sleeping the whole time so whatever it is I swear I didn't mean to." Beca sat down beside her girlfriend and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"That's just it! You were sleeping, and I even made you breakfast to wake you up but you still wouldn't get up!"

"You made me breakfast…when?" Beca was confused.

"An hour ago but you were too sleepy to care." Chloe huffed. "Now it's all cold and won't taste as good." She pouted.

"Aw baby, I'm sure it'll taste just as amazing as it did when you made it." She kissed Chloe's lips softly. "In fact, where is it, I'm going to go grab a plate. I'm starved." Beca got up from the couch.

"I left you a plate beside the bed, on your nightstand."

"You left me a plate…beside the bed?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was hoping the smell would help wake you up!" Chloe threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible to wake up though, Beca Mitchell." Chloe said in defeat. Beca approached her girlfriend and gently kissed her lips.

"Tomorrow, I promise to wake up with you. I just don't get up because I don't start work until 4, so I like to sleep in." Beca looked down at the ground and shuffled her foot. Chloe rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Fine tomorrow, I'm waking you up at 9am no matter what." Chloe kissed her girlfriends lips. "Now go eat!" She slapped the younger girl's ass. Beca laughed as she walked to the bedroom to grab her plate of food that the red head had left her.

…

Day 2:

Chloe woke up from her sleep at 9am, as usual. She looked at the sleeping beauty lying beside her and smiled. She began to slowly shake her, trying to wake her up. She wasn't surprise at all when the smaller girl didn't budge in her sleep.

"Beca, wake up…you said you'd get up with me this morning." Chloe softly whispered in the brunette's ear. The DJ did nothing accept exhale a quick loud breath. Chloe rolled her eyes and began shaking her more intently. "You…are…impossible." She said shaking her harder with every word. The DJ still never budged. Chloe sighed in defeat and got out of bed, she decided she was going to get changed then run to Beca's favourite coffee shop and grab her favourite: A caramel latte. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist waking up to a caramel latte.

An hour later she returned with Beca's caramel latte, and entered their bedroom, she looked at the DJ who hadn't moved an inch.

"Beca, I got your favourite." The red hang sang in her ear. Beca didn't budge. "It's a caramel latte, extra whip cream and caramel…just the way you like it." She said louder, in hopes of waking her girlfriend up. Still nothing happened. Chloe scoffed and left the bedroom. She wasn't going to let her lazy girlfriend ruin her day. She made herself a quick breakfast, then around 11 she started her work out. She blasted the music louder than ever, knowing the DJ wouldn't be able to sleep through it. Somehow she did. It wasn't until 11:45 when Beca walked out the room stretching that she noticed how loud the music was.

"Why is the music so loud?" She asked. Chloe didn't hear her though. Beca decided to take a seat and watch her girlfriend work out, until she would notice her. The DJ couldn't help but think how hot Chloe was when she was working out, wearing a sports bra and booty shorts, sweating…hair a mess. Beca quickly shook her head from the dirty thoughts she was getting and went into the kitchen to see a caramel latte sitting on the table with her name on it.

"Ah fuck," she said to herself realizing she forgot she promised Chloe she would wake up with her at 9am. "I really need to get myself a rooster." Beca shook her head.

15 minutes later the music stopped and Chloe walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she saw her girlfriend sitting at the table, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work." Chloe shook her head and walked passed her to grab a glass.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry, I have a problem I swear!" Beca defended herself.

"Your problem is you go to bed too late, then wake up late." Chloe simply said.

"No, I mean I swear…it's like a medical issue. Nothing can wake me up until I'm ready to wake up, not even an alarm clock. Look how loud your work out music was! It didn't wake me up." Beca pouted. "By the way, watching you work out sort of…got me in the mood." Beca moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"You actually have a point." Chloe smirked. "I blasted that shit, sure it would wake you up and you slept right through it. It is definitely a problem." Chloe stood in her spot thinking for a moment, her face quickly lit up in excitement. "And I think I may have just come up with the perfect solution." Chloe smiled to herself contently.

"What's that?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Chloe hummed, she kissed her girlfriend and went to their bedroom.

"Wait for me!" Beca ran after her.

…

Day 3:

Chloe woke up at 9am, as usual. She looked beside her and smiled when she saw her girlfriend fast asleep, lying on her back helplessly. She quickly got up to pee and brush her teeth.

She got back to the bedroom 5 minutes later and smiled when she saw Beca sprawled out, still fast asleep. She got back into bed, under the covers and slowly started to run her index finger softly up and down the DJ's arm. Beca still being fast asleep didn't react to the taller woman's touch like she normally would have. Chloe then decided to change things up a bit when she wasn't getting any reaction from the DJ. She slowly slid her hand up the DJ's shirt and light grazed her finger over the girl's nipple. The older woman started to rub her thumb against it, hoping the DJ would catch on to her intentions.

Still, Beca remained asleep, the only confirmation Chloe got was a small whimper that came from her mouth. Chloe decided it was time to pick up the pace; she started to grasp the DJ's breasts and play with her nipples, tugging and pulling at them. Somehow Beca managed to still remain sleeping through it the whole time.

"Seriously," Chloe said to herself. "She really does have a problem." She for sure thought her attempts at morning wake up sex would get the DJ up, but nothing. Chloe lied in bed for a moment, thinking of new ways to get her girlfriend up when suddenly she had a realization. She smiled perversely to herself, she knew what she was about to do could technically be considered rape, but she also knew her girlfriend wouldn't vote against it if she were awake.

Chloe discretely slipped herself under their blanket all the way until she found the brunette's legs, that were thankfully already opened just enough for her to crawl in between them. Without a word she slowly slid off the girls' underwear, careful not to wake her, this time she wanted her to be asleep for what she was about to do. She wanted the DJ to wake up during what was about to happen, not before. She placed the girl's panties beside her and dragged her fingers up the smaller girl's thigh until she was met with the DJ's center. Without a word she pressed 2 fingers against the girl's clit, and she heard the younger girl let out a soft moan, but nothing more. Chloe smiled to herself, she couldn't believe the DJ was still sleeping while she was practically violating her. She quickly decided to start rubbing harder and faster, slowly she brought her mouth up between the girl's thighs to her cunt and replaced her fingers with her tongue. Finally Beca gasped, but before she could freak out about what was going on beneath her Chloe grabbed her legs so she couldn't move.

"What the fuck" Beca moaned confused. Chloe didn't say anything back. Beca looked beside her and saw the red head was missing; she then looked in front of her and saw a body underneath the blanket, rested between her legs. She quickly realized what was going on when she felt the girl's tongue pressed against her clit, moving it around against her.

"Chloe what are you…" Beca couldn't even finish the sentence before she let out an approving moan that let the taller woman know, to keep going. "Oh fuck," Beca brought her hands to her face and bit onto her knuckles as she felt the pleasure rush through her. This was something she had never experienced before, it was a mixture of being half asleep, with being somewhat delusional and extremely turned on all at once. It all somehow mixed together and made her experience a high she had never felt before while receiving head from the taller woman. Chloe went from rubbing the girl's clit with her tongue to sucking and gently nibbling it, causing a louder moan to come from the DJ. Beca brought her hands down to the girls head and grabbed onto it for dear life. It was weirdly turning her on that she couldn't see what was going on between her, it was almost a surprise as to what would happen, and what happened next did in fact surprise her, it sent sparks flying through her body when she felt the girl's digits enter her and begin to move in and out of her now wet folds. She began twisting and turning her long fingers inside her cunt with every thrust, every time she pulled out she would enter a different way. Without meaning to Beca raised her hips off the bed and gave better access to the older woman. Using her tongue, Chloe began to draw shapes against the girl's bud, while continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of her.

"Oh fuck Chloe." Beca moaned loudly as she began fully rocking her hips against the red heads face. Chloe could tell she was close; Beca had a bad habit of squeezing the girls head whenever she was close to climax.

Beca desperately pulled the red heads face closer to her, craving for the contact, begging to come. Chloe smirked against the girls clit and pressed hard into her with her tongue, she decided to start thrusting faster and harder, pounding the girls cunt, making her scream in pleasure. It was until she heard her name being called that she knew the DJ had was met with a full climax. Beca felt the orgasm flow through her body. It was unlike any orgasm she had ever felt before, it sent her head spinning, her whole body was numb, and felt lightheaded. She never wanted to come back from this high, but eventually like all other orgasms, she did. Beca laid there, chest rising up and down from being so out of breath.

"Holy shit," the DJ said breathlessly. Chloe smiled in content, she had finally done it. She finally succeeded in waking her girlfriend up with her.

"Well that's one good way to wake someone up." Beca said catching her breath. "You're the most amazing girlfriend a girl could ask for and…I love you." Beca said, she lifted the blanket up to look down at a smiling red head between her legs.

"I love you too; now that you're up and aware, we can finally take advantage of the day and being up together!" Chloe said excitedly, moving herself from between her legs, up to Beca's lips. She kissed the girl softly.

"Mm good morning," Beca hummed against the red head's soft lips, with a huge grin formed on her face.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Chloe smiled. She grabbed the DJ's hand and dragged her out of their bed so that they could finally start a day together. Beca's grin had remained on her face the whole day, she could seriously get used to starting every day waking up like that.


End file.
